Vogo Sun
|age = 32''Gravity Daze 2: The Complete Guide'' |citizenship = Jirga Para Lhao |occupation = Merchant |association = Council |family = Fi Sun (step brother) |gender = Male |game = Gravity Rush 2 |voice actor = Yasuyuki Kase }} Vogo Sun is a character in Gravity Rush 2. He is a merchant and the head of “Sun Shipping”. He regularly does business with a variety of clients and is involved with the illegal buying and selling of military supplies. His plans for Banga are less than noble. History Early Life Vogo Sun was born into the wealthy Sun family. At some point in his childhood, his father married Fi Sun's mother, and Vogo quickly warmed up to his new step-brother. To prove that Fi and he would always be true brothers, Vogo branded the back of their hands with the Sun family's lion logo, against the objections of their father. Eventually, Vogo took over his father's empire with Fi as his bodyguard and right-hand man, developing a bad reputation as a cutthroat businessman. Gravity Rush 2 Vogo first appeared to inspect the Banga settlement's latest haul of gravity ore; he arrogantly claimed some of it to be below grade. When Kat objected, Vogo ordered Fi to deal with her but was stopped by Syd. Vogo returned to oversee a target competition to determine the fate of Banga, having secretly rigged the game in his brother's favor. However, when Fi discovered and exposed the deception, he immediately demanded a rematch and challenged Kat to a game of B'oarack. Kat won the duel and Vogo reluctantly gave in. Later following a severe reprimanding from Jirga Para Lhao's council, Vogo discovered that some of Banga's gravity ore had been stolen by the the Angry Centipede gang, which prompted Kat to investigate. She eventually recovered the ore and was able to help and save Vogo in time before he was about to lose his merchant position. During the battle for independence against the Council, Vogo helped the resistance fighters by ramming his ship into the Bismalia to disable its cannon. Everyone assumed he died in a noble sacrifice, but he is discovered alive after the battle, having bailed out of his ship. He later included Hekseville in his shipping business as well once it was united with Jirga Para Lhao. Characteristics Appearance Vogo's most distinguishing features are the long dark brown hair and moustache, the latter earning him the nickname "Moustache" from Kat. He also has a light stubble around his face, and his eyes are the same colour as his skin, albeit slightly darker. His attire includes a couple of necklaces, but most notably a large trench coat with pattern shoulders which he leaves open. Vogo does not wear a shirt underneath his coat. Personality Vogo has a scheming personality and is willing to do anything to get ahead, even if it means sabotaging rivals. He believes this is a virtue and that the world is a dog-eat-dog place where he cannot afford to let his guard down. Vogo has demonstrated that he is not above selling out his allies to save his own hide, such as when he sold out Kat while she was doing some sleuthing for him. He decides to become a more legit merchant after his brush with death. He is crafty as well, as even the simplest method of distracting Kat for even a split second gave him enough time to bolt after a tainted shipment is uncovered. Relationships Fi Although they are not full-blooded brothers, Vogo does see Fi as a full brother, so much so that he branded them both at a young age. The two have many moral differences, as Fi is far more noble than Vogo. The brothers do not see eye to eye all the time, but they do care for one another. Fi's world view prompts Vogo to crash his ship into the Bismalia, believing that Fi "isn't the only Sun who can be noble." Lisa Vogo's shady business tactics do not sit very well with Lisa. He occasionally tried to make life harder for her and her workers by making many attempts to give them unfavorable shipping terms. After Fi exposes his brother's deception after the target game, he reluctantly allows Lisa to oversee the B'oarack competition to avoid further cheating. Despite the relationship, Lisa does acknowledge that Banga can benefit somewhat form dealing with a shady businessman like Vogo. Kat Initially, Vogo dismisses Kat as just another drift rat. Like the rest of Banga, Vogo tries to make her time a lot harder, though he does so by rigging the target game in his brother's favor. Eventually, he asks Kat to assist him in some of his shipment contracts and some deliveries. At one point, however, he sells Kat out to save his own hide when he sends both her and Raven to do some investigating of the Bismalia. However, Vogo's perceived sacrifice is enough to bring a tear to Kat's eye, since it was at first believed to be a selfless act. Appearances Vogo plays an important role in both courses in the Gravity Rush 2 demo. Gravity Rush 2 Story Appearances * Trial and Passage * A Dog Without a Collar * Circles in the Water * Like a Radio * No Messiah, No Message * Black Cat Side Missions * Diabolically Yours * Dangerous Delivery * Forbidden Cargo Gallery Vogo.PNG|Vogo's official artwork vogoandfibrand resized.png|A young Vogo and Fi branding themselves with the Sun lion symbol. vogohand.png|Close-up of the Sun lion symbol. vogoship.png|Vogo's ship in-game. Vogo's face.jpg|One of Vogo's dialogue portraits Vogo 02.png|Dialogue portrait 2 Trivia * Vogo is the only new character to appear in the Gravity Rush 2 demo. * One of Vogo's henchmen uses a remote control to rig the target game in "A Dog Without a Collar" that bears a remarkable resemblance to a PlayStation Move controller. * Though Vogo is rich enough to live in Lei Havina, his mansion is located at the western-most point of Lei Colmosna. * Vogo's ship can be seen in the background on Gravity Rush 2's box art. References es:Vogo Category:Characters in Gravity Rush 2